


and if you open up your heart

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Hunk (Voltron), Angel Lance (Voltron), Demon Keith (Voltron), Demon Pidge | Katie Holt, Demon Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, They/Them Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Winged Hunk (Voltron), Winged Keith (Voltron), Winged Lance (Voltron), Winged Pidge | Katie Holt, Winged Shiro (Voltron), Wingfic, Wings, also literally, no i mean literally, why are some of those not tags tf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Keith glared at Lance as heatedly as he physically could without accidentally setting something on fire. "Get the fuck out. You're making the whole building reek of angel."Lance smirked. "Aww, not happy to see me?" he crooned. "And here I thought you missed my charming presence."-this is a blatant excuse for me to write keith and lance being idiots // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Kudos: 5





	and if you open up your heart

**Author's Note:**

> confession time with ink: pidge is my absolute favourite and i'm not sorry. also her VA is amazing, don't @ me.
> 
> ~ink

Keith smelled it from the moment he reached the sidewalk in front of his house: angel.

Storming up the front walk, he waved a hand to slam open the door, too angry to bother with unlocking it the human way. "What the fuck."

The angel in the kitchen turned to smile cheerily at him, setting a glass of water on the counter. "You're home! I was wondering if I'd have to search the city for you, I'd no idea you'd be out on a weekend. And so early in the morning, too, it's barely 5am."

Keith glared at Lance as heatedly as he physically could without accidentally setting something on fire. "Get the fuck out. You're making the whole building reek of angel."

Lance smirked, infuriatingly beautiful and as perfect as the last time Keith had seen him. No, literally, he was flawless. Perks of being a bloody angel, Keith guessed.

"Aww, not happy to see me?" the angel crooned. "And here I thought you missed my charming presence."

"No!" Keith snapped, fury rising in his chest and pressing against his lungs. "Get out of my house, you have no business here!"

Lance went rigid, suddenly professional. "Actually, you're wrong. I was sent here with a message. Well, technically I was sent to deliver a message to you and then bring you back to Heaven."

He paused for a moment, looking almost thoughtfuk, but rushed onward at Keith's betrayed snarl. "Buuuuut, fortunately for you, I'm not really very interested in kidnapping you..that, and you'd probably discorporate me if I tried anyways."

"At least you have enough brains to understand that much," Keith grumbled, but he didn't tell Lance to shut up. Lance seemed to take that as an invitation to keep talking, much to Keith's disappointment and annoyance.

"You've been attracting too much attention to yourself. The humans are going to start noticing how much magic is brewing around your shop, you need to either tone it down or move locations."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Like a couple of stupid, judgmental angels are going to stop me from living as I see fit," he snorted. "Yeah, right. What're you gonna do, burn me?"

"They have holy water, so technically yes," Lance said, still perfectly serious.

Keith stopped breathing. "What?"

"Holy water," Lance repeated. "They'll do whatever it takes to keep everything under the radar. if that means destroying you and wiping the minds of every human in the vicinity, then that's something they're perfectly willing and fully prepared to do."

Keith groaned, flopping onto the couch. "Great."

"When are you going to stop being so reckless and just follow the rules?"

"I'm a demon," Keith retorted. "I'm not here to follow rules. Especially not stupid, controlling ones made by posh, perfect little pissy birdbrains who've never had to fight for their lives."

For a moment, Lance looked almost sad, but a second later, his infuriating smile was back in place. "Well, I did try. Next time, yeah?"

He took off before the demon could respond, and Keith watched him disappear into the clouds.


End file.
